It is known that the systems used until now on ships and boats for facilitating lateral movements during maneuvers in small spaces or with side winds, are essentially based on maneuver propellers installer in fitting housings arranged below the vessel floating line.
Moreover, said systems are a great safety concern due to the presence of large openings below the floating line that complicate maintenance and hydrodynamic advancement; furthermore, past systems have the disadvantage of requiring expensive fitting onto the hulls of ships that use them, for e.g., the insertion of pass-through tubular structures of great diameter that may contain transversal propellers.
Furthermore, on some boats--like sailing boats or some motor-boats--which have small head wheels, such systems can not be applied.
It is the aim of the present invention to make easy the maneuvers of ships and boats of all kinds, making use of a system based on the principle of action and reaction, determined by a jet of a fluid generated by pumps housed in the hull and that comes out under pressure from suitable nozzles. The nozzles may be internally shaped like a venturi pipe or similar shape so as to obtain, in the outlet points of the fluid and due to fitting throttlings, a direct force in the opposite direction of the discharged fluid and proportional to the pressure and to the volume of pumped fluid.
Consequently, the present invention provides the presence of nozzles on opposed bulwarks at the end of the stem that will determine, due to the discharge of the fluid under pressure above the sea level, the reactive displacement of the head of the boat and therefore the possibility of immediately performing right or left turns, according to the employed nozzle.
In a similar way, rotations around the barycentre will be allowed with the help of corresponding nozzles arranged on opposed bulwarks near the stem; the hydraulic reaction operation of the two nozzles arranged on the same bulwark will determine the parallel motion of the entire craft for maneuvering along a warf or for performing a different maneuver.
The advantages of the system according to the present invention are evident.
The system according to the present invention will be described more in detail hereinbelow relating to the enclosed drawings, in which an embodiment is shown.